


fizz

by ossapher



Series: The Macaroniverse -- Lams Modern AU [18]
Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossapher/pseuds/ossapher
Summary: Awake in the middle of the night, John notices something promising.





	fizz

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth in a series of five related works, all having to do with John and the physical sensations he experiences in the aftermath of being shot. Many thanks to [a-classic-fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_classic_fool/pseuds/a_classic_fool) for her always-excellent and extraordinarily fast beta work.

It happens at the strangest times: when he’s eating a snack, or on the phone with Mary, or watching Netflix by himself. But he notices it most at night, when there are fewer sensations to distract him, when his mind is running out of fuel to burn. It’s not painful— not exactly. He tries to explain it to Alex, and the closest word he can find is fizz, like his whole arm has suddenly become a moderately carbonated soda. It’s gentler than pins-and-needles, light and airy and almost ticklish… and really, really distracting.

He doesn’t mind, though, because of what the doctor told him when he finally got around to asking about it. “That’s your nerves. Not in the sense of anxiety, but your literal nerves. If you’re feeling that in areas where you’ve been experiencing reduced sensation… well, that might be a really good sign.”

So John smiles now, at four in the morning, awake with the feeling like a dozen ghosts are running paintbrushes lightly down his arm. No, it’s not his whole hand yet, no, it’s not all the time, but still, he can feel it, the fizz and froth of sensation racing down to the tips of his fingers: the touch, the warmth, the life coming back.


End file.
